The use of form elements which interconnect to form a wall structure into which concrete can be poured is known. The prior art formwork assemblies often result in arrangements that preclude a principle surface from being flat. In some formwork assemblies the desired pattern, such as flat surfaces at corners, is unobtainable due to the formwork engagement portions or connections available. That is, the form elements and their connections can be unarrangeable to achieve a formwork with a flat surface. In other formwork assemblies the pressure of poured concrete often results in the surface bulging due to lack of strength in the formwork element connections. Still other formwork assemblies are complicated and difficult to assemble and/or add internal components such as insulation, rebar, etc., which can result in loss of time and assembly errors, such as misalignment of wall surfaces. Further, during assembly some formwork arrangements can require inner braces to be inserted into a formwork element subsequent to the formwork element being connected to another formwork element.
Further drawbacks in the prior art involve the use of engagement portions or fins which extend outwardly from a form element body. Difficulties can arise from such form elements, such as in nesting for shipping, manually handling, snagging during assembly, as well as the overall aesthetics issue of having exterior engagement portions. These external engagement fins can also interfere with the formation of a flat surface.
The prior art formwork assemblies can lead to quality control problems, especially when stringent construction specifications are required. Other problems can also arise due to required length of assembly time and difficulty of assembly. Additionally, since errors in assembly may not be noticeable until the formwork is nearly completed, difficulty in rearranging prior art formworks can cause delays and increase costs.